The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing a floor covering, whereby a drivable frame or casing is provided which on its surface area has a fastening apparatus for the floor covering and at its side region has a support structure for the frame.
A known apparatus is a machine for loosening wall-to-wall carpet that has been glued to the sub-floor. Although in the past most carpeting was used with a foam backing that was easy to loosen from the sub-floor, currently primarily needle-felting floor coverings, nodular yarn carpets, or double-backed carpeting are used, and these are glued securely to the sub-floor. The known machine was developed for loosening floor coverings that have been thus securely glued. On its front side, the machine has chopping blades that engage under the carpeting and cut the carpeting from the sub-floor with forward cutting movements. The known machine has a limited operating width of a maximum of 35 cm and is very heavy, i.e. 50 kg to 130 kg. This machine is thus disadvantageously difficult to handle and removing the carpeting is extremely time-consuming since it is only possible to remove small areas of carpeting at a time due to the limited operating width and limited operating feed of the machine.
Another apparatus for removing linoleum is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,976. The known device has a frame with a fastening device, whereby the linoleum is wound onto the frame as it is removed.
An apparatus of the type cited in the foregoing is known from DE 198 10 010 A1. The device removes the floor covering in strips in that it winds the carpet that has been cut into strips onto the frame. This known device is disadvantageously difficult to handle.
The object of the invention is thus to further develop the known apparatus such that it is possible to remove the carpeting rapidly while also having an apparatus with a compact structure that is easy to handle.